In recent years, transmission devices such as integrated circuit (IC) tags have been attached to various management targets. A transmission device transmits a signal, which includes an identification (ID) for uniquely identifying the transmission device. A reading device which receives the signal transmitted by the transmission device acquires information, such as a location and the like of a management target to which the transmission device is attached, by receiving the signal and detecting the ID. It is possible to manage the management target by using the information of the location and the like.
It is not easy to separately determine degradation of a large number of transmission devices. Therefore, there is a necessity for a device capable of easily determining degradation of a large quantity of transmission devices. Patent Document 1 to Patent Document 3 disclose related technologies.